islesfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Political and Military Positions of Yallein
The following is a list of the political and military positions of the country of Yallein. Political Positions: King/Queen: The country is led by a King or Queen of the royal family. As the leader, each King and Queen has the power to overrule decisions made by the rest of the government or by military officials. They are also responsible for making and changing all laws. They are not, however, exempt from following these laws. In addition, they are limited on what laws and decrees they can pass by the Constitution. They have the ability to change the Constitution, but only if the Central Council votes to allow the change with more than 50% in favor. The King/Queen may remove any military officer from office, with the only exception being that the General can only be removed from office by the same ruler that appointed them. Queen/Prince: The eldest member of the royal family who has the royal blood is always the one in power. (The only exception being, if a King or Queen lives to the age of 60, they can be voted out of power by a greater than 50% vote by the Central Council, in which case the next oldest member of the family with royal blood will become ruler.) If a woman of the royal blood marries, her husband will become a Prince of Yallein rather than a King, for example. The husband/wife of the leader does not have as much power as the King/Queen, but they do have some powers. They are the only figure in the government with the power to veto a law or decree made by the King/Queen. If they do so, the law or decree can be nullified with a more than 50% vote from the Central Council. In the case of the King/Queen's absence, the Queen/Prince will take on the role of second Commander. Prince/Princess: The sons and daughters of the King, Queen, and/or Prince are referred to as Princes and Princesses. Assuming they are of the appropriate age, they are automatically included in the Central Council. Central Council: The Central Council is made up of all adult members of the royal family, the General, the two Commanders, the Lord and Centurions of each town and city, any Barons who have reached adulthood, all Lieutenants, all Guild Leaders of Guilds with 10 or more members hosted within the country, all members of Political Guilds, the heads of all noble families that live predominantly within the country, the Headmasters and all teachers of all schools and Universities within the country, and up to three Ambassadors of each country allied with Yallein. The Council is called upon to perform a vote in certain situations, such as the removal of a General from office. Otherwise, they meet 4 times a year to discuss varying topics and exert their own powers. They can vote to remove a military officer from office with a greater than 70% vote and can remove members from the Council with an 80% or higher vote. They also act as advisers to the King/Queen on varying topics. Lord: Lords are the political figures in charge of each of the large towns and cities. They have the ability to establish local laws and decrees, however any laws they make cannot contradict those established by the King/Queen. They are the highest political powers in their respective settlements. Baron: The Baron is the eldest child of a Lord. If a Lord dies, retires, or is removed from office, the Baron will be brought into power as the new Lord (provided they are an adult.) City Council: A city or town's council is made up of all legal residents of that settlements who are of the age 18 or older and who have served at least 3 years in the military or any Guild (Exceptions are sometimes made for freelance adventurers who are respected in the community and have been adventurers for at least 3 years. The Council is responsible for electing a new Lord. When the Lord of a settlement dies or retires, the Baron will be brought into power as the new Lord for 1 month, during which the Council will be responsible for monitoring the Baron's rule. If at the end of that month the Council decides the Baron is unfit to rule, an election will be held allowing all adult residents of the settlement to elect a new Lord. If the rejected Baron is elected by the people, they cannot be rejected a second time. In the case that the Baron is not yet an adult, a different Lord will be elected immediately. Military Positions: King/Queen: The King/Queen has absolute control over the military. General: The General of the army is the primary military officer, chosen by the King/Queen via promotion from the rank of Commander or Centurion. Once they are chosen, the General serves for life or until they are removed from office (they can only be removed by the command of the same King/Queen that appointed them, even if they are no longer in power, or by a greater than 60% vote by the Central Council if the appointing ruler is still alive. The General has almost complete control of the military, however they must still take order from the King/Queen. In the case of the King/Queen's absence, the General will take over as ruler temporarily. The first Commander will temporarily take the role of General during this time. The General may remove any officer below them in rank from office, unless that officer is politically protected by the King or Queen. Commander: The two Commanders of the army are appointed by the General, and are primary officers of the military. The only requirements for them to be chosen is that they have to have served in the Yallein military in some form, and that they must have attended either a Magic school or a University. The Commanders have the same level of authority as the General, but still must take orders from him and lack his/her powers. In the event of the King/Queen's absence, the General will take over as ruler. The first Commander will take over as General, and the Queen/Prince as second Commander. Both Commanders have equal power, and the ability to nullify a command made by the other (repeated or unjustified use of this power can result in the Commander being removed from office). The only difference between first and second Commander is that the first takes priority when it comes to situations such as the King/Queen's absence. Centurion: Centurions are secondary officers of the military. Each major city and town has a Centurion who oversees the Guards' Guild, militia, scouts, and military activity in the area. They act as an assistant to the Lord in politics and are responsible for enforcing the law. During wartime or military emergencies, they are authorized to temporarily take military action with the same level of authority as a Legate. Legate: Legates are secondary officers of the military. They serve under the Commanders and above the Lieutenants, typically having command over two Lieutenants and their legions. Their numbers vary greatly throughout Yallein's history, with there often being none at all. Lieutenant: Lieutenants are the tertiary officers of the military, each with authority over a legion of 4-8 thousand soldiers. In the case of complete absence of higher ranking officers (Commanders, the General, or the King/Queen) they are authorized to assert complete military authority. Misuse of this power will result in the lieutenant being removed from office. Legionnairum: The Legionnairums are quaternary officers of the military. Typically, one to three Legionnairums serve under a Lieutenant, each in charge of of 2-3 thousand soldiers. Primus: The Primuses are the quinary officers of the military. 4-6 Primuses serve under each Legionnairum, each typically commanding around 500 soldiers. Primus Tessus: The senary officers of the military. 1-3 Primus Tesses serve under each Primus, commanding anywhere from 1-300 soldiers. Tesserarius: Tesserariuses are senary officers, serving as the second-in-commands to Primuses and Primus Tesses. They take their Primus' place during their absence or in the case of their death, and are prime candidates for promotion to Primus. Decallion: The septenary and lowest ranking officers of the military. Typically in command of 10-50 soldiers, their main role is to interact with common soldiers on a personal and friendly level, as higher ranking officers with large sums of soldiers may not be able to do so, and keep up morale. In the absence of any higher ranking officer, it is up to a Decallion to make decisions regarding the actions of their soldiers. Decurion: An equivalent title to Decallion, typically referring specifically to a cavalry officer. Deflavion: An almost equivalent title to Decallion, typically referring specifically to a second-in-command of a ship. Optio: Military officers who command a small troop of soldiers or a small camp or fort. Is a loose title that is more honorary than practical. High Optio: Military officers, typically promoted from Lieutenants, who serve a similar job to Optios, but with higher authority over a large fort or a specialized group of soldiers. Similarly to Optios, the title is more honorary than practical. Promanistrate: The primary naval officer, in charge of Yallein's entire navy. At sea, acts with the same authority as a Commander, and otherwise has the authority of a tertiary officer. Manistrate: The secondary naval officers. Typically, 3-5 Manistrates serve under the Promanistrate, each in command of a fleet of around 10 ships. Praefectus: Tertiary naval officers, typically in charge of 3-5 Captains and their ships. Captain: The captain is the officer in charge of a single ship and its crew. Orktain: Orcish Captains of Rostra are sometimes called by the unique title of Orktain to differentiate them from normal Captains, however the titles are completely equivalent. Wyvernalia: The primary officer, in charge of Yallein's entire air force. In battle, acts with the same authority of a Commander over the air force, and otherwise has the authority of a tertiary officer. Wyvernium: The secondary officers of Yallein's air force. Each typically command 3 Wyvernii and around 100 riders. Wyvernius: Tertiary officers of Yallein's air force, each in charge of around 30 riders.Category:Politics Category:Ranks